Anime Theater: Murdering Movies
by StingRaye
Summary: Okay....little bit of OOC weirdness here but you'd better see if you can like it! I just added chapter two. R&R please!
1. Anime Theater: Murdering Movies : Prolog...

Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own them. Own me. Yeah. That's it. I own me. And Disney   
can own their stuff too. This is just a fic and all I wanna do is have some FUN!   
  
Anime Theater Murdering Moives Our Style Prologue   
  
Authoress: StingRaye'   
  
~*~Sunday Night, 10:00 pm~*~   
  
~*~   
  
Sai opened the door to the apartment and was surprised to find that the smell of   
dinner cooking in the air. Sighing, he called out his girlfriend's name.   
  
"Suiki! This is the third time this week! How many times am I gonna have to come   
in here and find you in MY apartment, and then go to work late in the morning?"   
Sai asked, half laughing. He was so damn tired.   
  
"Um...Sai?" The red headed girl poked her head out of the kitchen door, her long   
hair falling over her shoulder. "This is my apartment. Your apartment is to the   
right and up the stairs, room 134." Smiling, she laughed at the tired boy, her   
green eyes sparkling.   
  
Sai looked around and realized he was in the wrong apartment. Smiling to   
himself, he threw himself down on her couch.   
  
"Oi...you lazy bum. You think you can come over anytime you want and have some   
  
'fun'!" Suiki accused, sitting down next to his legs.   
  
"I could use something to take work off my mind." Sai growled softly, reaching   
for her. Suiki moved away, laughing. She tousled his auburn hair with one hand,   
and then stood up.   
  
"Nope. Not tonight. All of you boys are coming with me in the morning. I've   
already called them." Suiki turned back to the kitchen door and Sai heard her   
moving around in there.   
  
"What? Why? And what are you eating??" Sai asked, curious and hungry.   
  
"Instant Ramen. And we're going down to Hollow Wood Studios. I got us all jobs   
there." Suiki said, coming in with the little carton of steaming noodles. Sai   
rolled his blue eyes in disgust.   
  
"So..what will we be doing?" Sai asked, reaching for the chopsticks for her   
Ramen. She slapped his hand away.   
  
"No, you don't. YOU guys will be acting out movies. Yes...even the Mashos will   
be there. Aarago too. And the Ancient and Kayura. I'll be directing." Suiki   
watched Sai's jaw drop.   
  
"DIRECTING? WHAT?" Sai began laughing. He laughed so hard he fell on the floor.   
  
"Yes. Directing. And since you think it is SO funny.....and it will be. We're   
going to be killing Disney movies. Parodies." Suiki kicked her boyfriend in the   
side, lightly.   
  
"Okay. Whatever you say, Miss Director." Sai stood up and picked up his gym bag.   
He was a swimming instructor.   
  
"Well....I'd better get to bed and you'd better too. It's late. And we have to   
get up early." Suiki finished the last of her noodles. She ate at speeds almost   
unknown to man.   
  
"You could set an alarm.....and I could stay..." Sai hinted. Suiki snorted   
softly and pushed him out the door.   
  
"Not tonight, big boy. Sleep tight, koi." Suiki winked as she started to close   
the door.   
  
"Wait...." Sai put a hand in the door. Suiki stopped.   
  
"Are we gonna have to do anything...well....stupid tomorrow?" Sai asked,   
concerned.   
  
"With me directing, who knows. G'night!" Suiki smiled.   
  
"That's comforting.....Good night." Sai sighed, and walked down the balcony to   
the right, up the stairs and into room 134, where he immediatly went to bed, not   
bothering to change.   
  
~*~   
  
Suiki sorted through some scripts on the table and thought for a moment. Picking   
one up, she giggled and thought, 'This is SO perfect! They'll die, but I can't   
resist!'   
  
Suiki put the script into her tote bag. Grinning evilly, she read one last time   
the movie she was about to butcher...or murder, as she preferred.   
  
"The Little Mermaid"   
  
Disney was going to die.   
  
~*~   
  
Nokosu was idly doodling on a piece of paper, seeing Zell's face before her. She   
heard Zell knocking at her dorm door at the college and grinned. She always knew   
when he might show up.   
  
"Hey..Noko-chan. Guess what happened today?" Zell came in, holding two pizza   
boxes. Nokosu laughed. He knew she was hungry too.   
  
"What? What kind did you get?" Nokosu tried to peer over Zell's shoulder, her   
hazel eyes showing surprise when she spotted Squall and Rinoa behind him.   
  
"Pepperoni and Cheese. Perfect."   
  
"Guess who we got a phone call from!" Rinoa came swooping in, twirling around   
the dorm room. Squall rolled his eyes at his perky girlfriend.   
  
"Who?" Nokosu said, taking the pizza from the blond spiky banged boy. Her own   
long reddish brown hair swept over his arm.   
  
"Suiki! She wants us to go down to Hollow Woods and help her with some movies!"   
Rinoa let her black hair fall in front of her face, hiding her dark eyes. Then   
she twirled around the room again, landing in Squall's lap.   
  
"Oi....Rinoa....you're sure you're okay?" Squall raised an eyebrow at her   
behavior, his blue eyes belying his stern manner.   
  
"Suiki? I haven't heard from her in a long time!" Nokosu remembered the wild   
child red headed demonesqe 18-yr-old. Thinking about that last incident, the one   
with the cat, Nokosu giggled without warning.   
  
"Um...Well....do you think we should go?" Zell asked, chowing down on pepperoni   
pizza. Nokosu took some pizza for herself.   
  
"Yeah! It would be SO cool!" Nokosu took a seat on the floor, next to Zell's   
leg.   
  
"I don't know...." Squall shook his head, his brown hair moving wildly with the   
motion, "She is kinda wierd. Do you think we can live without being killed   
or....even worse.....changed into a cat?!" Squall was referring to the last   
"incident" they had had with Suiki.   
  
"I know we can. She can be dependable sometimes! Anyway...she said we'd be   
murdering Disney movies...." Zell watched Nokosu's reaction.   
"Whooo hoo! Let's do it!" Nokosu stood up and yelled.   
  
"Looks like we all agree." Squall smirked as Rinoa joined Nokosu.   
  
"Well....I can't wait for tomorrow then." Zell ate another piece of pizza.   
  
~*~ Owari ~*~   
  
~*~   
  
A/N: This is just the Prologue. I've got the second chapter coming....by the   
way....there's going to be a LOT of them! Hee hee hee!   
  
StingRaye': Mad Director who Murders Disney Movies   
  
R&R PLEASE!  



	2. The Spastic Merman

Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own them. Own me. Yeah. That's it. I own me. And Disney can   
own their stuff too. This is just a fic and all I want to do is have some FUN!  
  
Anime Theater: Murdering Movies Our Style: The Spastic Merman  
  
Authoress: StingRaye'  
  
A/N: This is SUPPOSED to be the stupidest show on earth...and if you think it is then I   
succeeded.   
  
~*~ Monday Morning ~*~  
  
"Studio 15....15....WHERE THE HELL IS STUDIO 15? Dammit!" Shuu kicked the side   
of a metal building, hearing it shake and rattle....He looked up at it nervously with his   
large blue eyes, and in shock as the wall fell down.  
  
**Crash**  
  
"Uh....Hey! There's Studio 15!" Touma sweatdropped as Shuu ran to the Studio next   
door, the sign above it saying, "Studio 15".  
  
"Why are we doing this?" Rajura asked, messing with his eye patch.  
  
"I don't know. Free candy?" Naaza replied, licking a sucker. Anubis looked annoyed.  
  
"Gimme that!!" Anubis grabbed the sucker from Naaza and flung it far away, grinning to   
himself. Naaza gave a pouty look and then ran after it.  
  
"Baka." Shu'ten muttered to himself, following Touma and Shuu. Aarago just lumbered   
by, silent. Shu'ten looked at the tall dark lord and grinned. 'Wonder what part Suiki'll give   
him?' Shu'ten laughed out loud.  
  
"Yo.......Kaosu....stay AWAY from me! I don't need to be whacked by that ring-staff-a-  
ma-jigger-thingy!" Ryo called to the tall form across the stream. Kaosu pulled out his   
staff and Ryo jumped. Byakuen ran ahead to the studio.  
  
"Baka." Shu'ten said again, reaching the studio doors at the same time as Kaosu.  
  
*WHACK*  
  
"Itai...." Shu'ten whimpered, sinking to the ground, little stars dancing above his head.   
Naaza ran past him, running from an angry Anubis with a grape Tootsie pop in his hair.  
  
"Grrrar! I'll get you for that, kisama-gami!" Anubis pulled at the sucker in his hair. Naaza   
giggled and ran into Kaosu's staff. Kaosu frowned.  
  
*WHANG*  
  
Naaza fell to the ground, little candies dancing before his eyes.  
  
"How come your head makes a different sound than mine?" Shu'ten said, sitting up,   
rubbing the large bump on his head.   
  
"No brains." Kaosu said, pointing to Naaza. "Too much hair." Pointing to Shu'ten.  
  
"HEY! And what does that make you?" Shu'ten stood up, angry smoke coming out of his   
ears.  
  
"Whacker person." Kaosu grinned and held up his staff.  
  
*WHACK*  
  
"Itai...what pretty birdies...." Shu'ten babbled, sinking to the floor for a second time.   
Kaosu continued into the Studio 15.  
  
"Heh heh....served you right." Ryo stepped over the two prostrate bodies, laughing.  
  
"Whatever." Kayura stomped right on Shu'ten's stomach, and then on the-spot-that-hurts   
on Naaza.  
  
They lay there for another 15 minutes.  
  
When everyone was inside, Suiki was standing on a chair holding a megaphone, trying to   
stop everyone from talking.  
  
The noise was deafening, because they were all fighting with each other.  
  
"Awww! Touma! Give me a KISS PWEASE?! I love you!!!" Kayura was squeezing   
Touma around the midsection.  
  
"Can't....breathe...." Touma was turning the color of his hair.  
  
"Give that BACK! IT'S MINE!" Shuu was pulling the sucker from Anubis' hair.  
  
"ITAI! DAMMIT SHUU! I'LL KICK YOUR SORRY ASS!" Anubis had his hands   
around Shuu's throat, trying in vain to strangle Shuu as his hair was being pulled out.  
  
"Gimme gimme gimme!" Naaza was trying to take a bowl of candy from Ryo.  
  
"DAMMIT NAAZA! With you on a sugar high, we'll all be DEAD!" Ryo holds the bowl   
even higher. Naaza begins screaming like a little kid.  
  
"GRRRRAAARRR!" Byakuen had Nasuti's arm in his jaws, trying to bite it but not   
liking the perfume she was wearing. Jun was hitting Byakuen on the head with a plastic   
hammer he got from God-knows-where.  
  
"Oh Ryo! Help me! Help Me!" Nasuti was screaming like an overgrown mutated chicken   
wearing a bone around its neck and not getting any attention at all.  
  
"WILL YOU GUYS JUST SHUT THE HELL UP?! OR ELSE I'LL PUT ONE OF YOU   
IN A YAOI SCENE WITH AARAGO!!" Suiki shouted as loud as she could. (Which is   
very loud.)  
  
All stopped.  
  
Sai, Zell, Rinoa, Squall, and Nokosu all pull out earplugs.  
  
"Is it over?" Rinoa asked, pulling a HUGE length of cotton from her ear.  
  
"Yeah....I can't hear that well. What did you say, Suiki?" Zell said, turning his head to the   
left and then the right, as if clearing his ears.  
  
"You....you wouldn't do that to US would you, Suiki?" Seiji said, just now coming in and   
looking very shocked.  
  
"CAN WE PLEASE GET ON WITH THIS MOVIE?" Suiki yelled putting the   
megaphone away.  
  
"Hai!" All are cowering.  
  
"All right. Zell is the role manager. He'll tell you the roles you get. Nokosu is in charge of   
the camera. Rinoa is the costumes and make-up person. Squall is handling lights and   
sound effects. The rest of you get to be actors." Suiki smiled sweetly, thinking she   
wanted to kill them all.  
  
"Okay...what about you?" Anubis spoke up.  
  
"I'm the director."  
  
Everyone but the crew ran off and hid.  
  
Picking up her megaphone, Suiki yelled again, "GET YOUR SORRY ASSES BACK   
HERE NOW! IT'S NOT GONNA BE THAT BAD!"  
  
Everyone returned, half deaf.  
  
"Okay then...who gets what role?" Kayura asked. "I want to be the princess!"  
  
"We're a little short on girls, so some of the guys will have to play girl's parts." Zell   
cleared his throat.  
  
All waited.  
  
"The movie we're doing is...." Zell paused and blinked. He turned the papers a few times   
and coughed. Looking at Suiki with big eyes, he frowned.  
  
"You sure you're not on crack, Suiki-chan?" Zell asked her.  
  
"I'm sure." Suiki rolled her eyes.  
  
"What about that time yo-" Seiji got a swift kick in the face and Suiki smiled sweetly,   
grinding her teeth at the same time.  
  
"Itai....' Seiji groaned from the ground.  
  
"The Little Mermaid." Zell sighed.  
  
"NANI?!" Everyone but Suiki shouted.  
  
"Okay! Call out the roles, Zell!" Suiki instructed before anyone could react. Zell looked   
annoyed and was thankful HE wasn't in this screwed movie.  
  
"Shu'ten - You're Flounder." Zell snickered.  
  
"Okay...." Shu'ten crawled to the dressing room.  
  
"Aarago- You're King Triton."  
  
Aarago silently followed Shu'ten.  
  
"Shuu-You are....um...oh yeah. You're Sebastian."  
  
"Whatever. I have to BE food now." Shuu stalked off to the dressing rooms.  
  
"Naaza, Kaosu, Anubis, Rajura, You guys get to be Ariel's sisters."  
  
"WHAT?" All four of them said at once.  
  
"I whacker sister...." Kaosu said before going to the dressing rooms. Trying to hit Zell   
before he went. Zell ducked.  
  
"So stupid...."  
  
"Ick ick ick...."  
  
"Do they eat candy?"  
  
Zell rolled his eyes at these remarks. Then he continued.  
  
"Ryo.... You're the prince. Byakuen is your dog." Zell chuckled until the large cat   
pounced on him and growled.  
  
"A prince? Oh at least I have a 'normal' part!" Ryo ran off for the dressing rooms.  
  
"Well...what about the rest of us?" Seiji inquired. Zell pushed the tiger off of his chest   
and stood up.  
  
"Seiji, Touma, you guys are those eel things."  
  
"I love eating eels!" Touma said, jumping up and down.  
  
"Shut up moron. Quit thinking about your stomach for once." Seiji stomped off, Touma   
not far behind.  
  
"Kayura.... you are the witch."  
  
"Whatever..." Kayura ran off.  
  
"Nasuti….you're the princess the Prince THINKS he's falling in love with." Zell began   
laughing. 'Idiot girl.' He thought.  
  
"Oi! How wonderful!" Nasuti pranced away.  
  
"Jun….you're that seagull thingy. Um…er….Scuttle, I think." Zell frowned slightly.   
Why were English names so damn screwed?  
  
"Whatever! Hee hee hee! Mwee hee ehee!" Jun ran off, sounding like a broken Cuckoo   
clock.  
  
"What about me?" Sai asked, realizing just what part was left.  
  
"You are..." Zell cracked a smile.  
  
"HOLY SHIT! I'm ARIEL?!" Sai fell over.  
  
"Uh yeah. Sai, koi? You okay?" Suiki leaned over her boyfriend.  
  
"Dammit Suiki! You said I wasn't going to do anything stupid!" Sai grabs her by her red   
hair. "You should be Ariel! You have the red hair!! You should let ME direct!" Sai going   
nuts.  
  
"Itai! Sai! Koi, it's just a funny little movie! Don't stress!" Suiki actually manages to get   
away from him. "Damn....thought you were gonna die on me or something....sheesh.."   
She rubs her throat to make it feel better. Sai looks down at the ground.  
  
"I am NOT wearing a shell BRA!" Sai said firmly.  
  
"Um........Rinoa will fix you up, okay? See you in 15 minutes no less!" Suiki called after   
him as he stalked away, fuming.  
  
"He'll get over it." Suiki shrugged.  
  
"I'd hope so. Zell would KILL anyone who did that to him." Nokosu chuckled.  
  
"Yeah, I would." Zell idly punched the air.  
  
"I'd kill to see him in a shell bra, that's for sure." Suiki giggled as Zell threw a light punch   
towards her and hit a pole instead.  
  
"Whatever." Zell turned back to the script  
  
~*~ 15 minutes later ~*~  
  
"THIS IS ABSOLUTLEY RIDICULOUS!"  
  
"CANDY!!!"  
  
"Ick ick ick! Red is SO not my color!"  
  
"EEEEK! I look great as a squid!"  
  
"Is this supposed to be flattering...or what? I look like a sick piece of innertube for a   
bicycle."  
  
"What is this thing on my head?"  
  
"I look gorgeous!"  
  
"I say we kill Ryo now..."  
  
"Grrrwoooof!"  
  
"The tiger has gone mad..."  
  
"Easy for you to say!"  
  
"Whack ugly girl."  
  
*WHAM*  
  
"Ow....."  
  
"............"  
  
Suiki and Nokosu stared in disbelief. They looked so funny.  
  
Shu'ten was all blue and yellow with a funny tail sticking out of his butt.  
  
Aarago was wearing his top half of his armor, a trident, a crown, and a white beard.  
  
Shuu was dressed in a red sweat suit with claw gloves. He was wearing buggy antenna on   
his head.  
  
Naaza, Kaosu, Anubis, and Rajura were wearing different colored tank tops and funny   
looking fin-like skirts.  
  
Ryo looked absolutely gorgeous as a prince in a open necked shirt and tight blue   
jeans....(Stares)  
  
Byakuen was wearing a huge shaggy rug on his back.  
  
Touma and Seiji looked like deflated scraps of tire rubber.  
  
Kayura was a decidedly ugly piece of something that the cat drug in with eight arms.  
  
Nasuti looked like something from a Cher concert.  
  
Jun looked like a featherduster with a multiple personality disorder.  
  
Sai was.... pretty. In a wig, a flesh colored shirt with a shell bra on it in purple, and pretty   
glittery fins, he made an excellent Ariel.  
  
"Don't they look great!?" Rinoa said happily.  
  
"Whatever, Rin-rin." Squall tried to stop from laughing.  
  
"Can we PLEASE get this over with??" Sai whined.  
  
"This'll be the short version. Just a really little summary of the movie, kay?" Suiki said,   
hoping to make him feel better.  
  
"Fine." All of them said.  
  
"ACTION! Nokosu is your narrator!" Suiki said, sitting in her chair, holding a few cue   
cards.  
  
"..............." Aarago sitting on his throne in a cheap scenery booth, fake bubbles floating   
everywhere.  
  
"Father! This is injustice! (Damn..why the hell do I sound like Wufei?) I am 16 years old!   
I think a guy---er girl can do whatever the hell she wants by then!" Sai is waddling   
around in the room, talking to no one in particular.  
  
"............."  
  
"Humans aren't bad!"  
  
"............."  
  
"Say something, Dammit!"  
  
"..........."  
  
"Father! You are SO unfair!! Mmph!" Sai tries to exit scene but falls over and lands on   
Shuu.  
  
"Crap you weigh a ton fish girl! I mean..boy! Er...girl!" Shuu is puzzled for a minute.  
  
"Ow! Your claw pinched me! Let me go!" Sai kicks Shuu.  
  
"Dammit Sai! You are so DEAD!" Big fight started.  
  
"Um...next scene?" Zell says uncertainly as Suiki falls out of her chair.  
  
"Yeah yeah...." Faint voice from Suiki.  
  
~*~  
  
"This is a most beautiful day." Ryo on board a ship, cheap night scene.  
  
"(groan) I hate my life...." Sai is climbing up side of ship only using his arms.  
  
"Max, Quit barking. I can't hear that seaweed talking about how miserable it's life is."   
Ryo slams Byakuen on the head with a huge pole.  
  
"Mrrrrrrrrrrrrrrgrrrrrrr......" o_0 Byakuen sinks to ground under rug thing on his back.  
  
"Seaweed my ass.....Oh...what a lovely human!" Sai goes back to acting, sitting on a rope   
tied to the cardboard ship.  
  
"I wonder......when will I find my future bride. Red-seaweed thing, can you tell me?" Ryo   
leaned over the edge and looked at Sai's wig.  
  
"Yeah Dumbass....Don't marry Nasuti Yagyu. Her cooking can kill. And not to mention   
she's as ugly as an elephant's ass." Sai replied tersely.  
  
"Thanks, baka-gami, seaweed thingy. I'll remember not to get close to Princess   
Yagyu....." Ryo steps on rope on deck, making the ship fall down.  
  
"K'so!" Sai fell into the floor, painted blue to look like water. "Damn...call my   
agent.....ugnnn....."  
  
"Help! I'm drowning! Help!" Ryo running around the stage, acting like a moronic idiot.  
  
"Stand up. You're on the floor." Sai said, irritated.  
  
Zell tried not to laugh. Then he pulled a rope next to him, and a shower of paper clippings   
fall down.  
  
"Oh.....the HELL? What the f-??" Ryo stops running around, Sai stands up the best he   
can in his tight fin thingies, and the two of them start singing.  
  
"Oops we did it again! We messed up the stage, Now Suiki's gonna rage! Ooops the   
snow is falling, You know how bad we siiiiiiiing! We didn't do it!"  
  
Zell fell onto the floor, convulsing with laughter.  
  
"I feel like...I've been in a dream!" Ryo, supposedly on shore.  
  
"This is more like a nightmare, Prince 'I've-not-got-a-brain-and-have-been-drinking-too-  
much-sake-at-sea!!'" Sai snorted.  
  
"Aren't you supposed to sing?" Ryo asked puzzled.  
  
"Over my dead body! Never! Just let Nasuti find you and fall in love with her. This   
mermaid is go-o-one." Sai crawled off the stage.  
  
"Um...oh yeah. What a beautiful vision. Some beautiful creature has rescued me from my   
pitiful plight at sea!" Ryo does some dramatic poses, and Byakuen tackles him, minus the   
rug.  
  
  
Ryo notices Sai left. "Oh yeah...right..Um...well, hell. I'll just have to find the damn girl   
and marry her." Ryo said from the floor. He shoved the cat off, got up and walked off the   
stage, muttering.  
  
"Um....this ISN'T Shakespeare, Ryo-chan!" Suiki's voice could be heard from side stage.  
  
"Shut up! You're messing this up really bad!" Zell could be heard hissing.  
  
"I don't give a damn! It's totally screwed anyway! Disney is going to love it!" Suiki could   
be heard dancing around.  
  
"I'll slap you silly, girl. Let's get on with the next scene,....please?" Nokosu asked, half   
laughing.  
  
"Allright. Seabitch---I mean witch--time!" Suiki was heard running around, then several   
crashes.  
  
"Oh shit! You knocked over that really UGLY paper mache statue of Ryo that didn't even   
look like Ryo!" Zell laughed.  
  
"Oh shut up. I'll knock that fricken tattoo off your smiling face if you don't get on with   
the third scene." Squall complained and threatened at the same time.  
  
"Whatever. Scene 3!" Zell called.  
  
~*~  
  
"I have to SING? You must be nuts but here goes......" Shuu clears his throat and begins   
singing.....  
  
"Suiki's parodies are so friggin' screwed, She's the worst and best director I ever knew,   
everybody supposed to laugh and play, now's the time to throw Friggin' Barney away!"  
  
"Um...whatever." Sai said, eyeing Shuu with a weird look on his face.  
  
"Hey....you try wearing this outfit. It's itchy." Shuu scratched his butt.  
  
"Dammit! This is even worse! And if you don't quit scratching your ass, I'll get Aarago to   
shove that bad-ass trident up it!" Sai said, acting like a very rude mermaid.  
  
"Sorry. Shit, you're grouchy. Is that bra to tight or what?" Shuu poked Sai in the chest   
with his claw.  
  
"You perverted jackoff! I'm going to see the Seabitch." Sai crawled off the stage. Shu'ten   
comes running in, with the four sister mermaids behind.  
  
"Oh Ariel! Don't go! You're sisters will tell on you!" Shu'ten said, in a silly voice.  
  
"Aw...shut up! I don't want anything to do with that red-headed bitch." Rajura   
immediately get a directors chair thrown at him from side stage.  
  
"Itai..." Rajura slumps off stage.  
  
"Knock knock." Kaosu lifted his now be-ribboned staff and whacks the other two over   
the head.  
  
"Candy...." Naaza thought of last before falling down.  
  
"Ouch." Was all Anubis could get out.  
  
"Come. Tell 'Father' about Ariel." Grabbing the two by their hair, Kaosu drug them off   
the stage.  
  
"Oh, evil Seabitch! What can I do?! I am so unhappy! If I could be a two legged person, I   
could marry the prince!" Sai said sarcastically.  
  
"Gimme that red wig and it's a deal." Kayura held out a warty blue hand.  
  
"Ew. What is that?" Sai pointed at her hand, making a face.  
  
"Stage make up. Now...hand over the wig." Kayura snatches the red wig from Sai's head.   
  
"Much better. Now...to go to surface and fourth scene." Sai hops off of the stage.  
  
"I am SO beautiful! I always wanted to know how come red-heads were so pretty!"   
Kayura admires herself some more in a broken mirror.   
  
"Missstresss.....what do you want us to do?" Seiji and Touma come up, trying to act like   
eels.  
  
"Ick..what the hell are you two supposed to be?" Kayura grimaced at the two, who were   
making weird movements across the floor.  
  
"Eels...duh!" Seiji retorted.  
  
"You look like something from an MC Hammer concert." Kayura laughed.   
"O~hohohohohoho!"  
  
MC Hammer's 'Don't touch that!' starts playing and all three of them dance.  
  
"What the hell? SQUALL!" Suiki yelled at the boy in the sound booth. The idiot actually   
grinned back at her.  
  
"Whoo hoo!" Seiji and Kayura started doing the freak.  
  
"Oi....okay.let's just get to the next scene.." Nokosu groaned. Rinoa actually   
appeared from the dressing room again, wearing some weird outfit, like a cape with a   
cowl on it.  
  
"May the dark side be with you..." Rinoa cackled, pulling out a plastic light saber.  
  
"You've been watching 'Phantom Menace' again, haven't you?" Zell asked the   
hyperactive teen.  
  
"May the force of my foot in your ass behind you stay in your memory!" Suiki kicked the   
light saber out of Rinoa's hand. Rinoa looked shocked and giggled.   
  
"Okay! Scene four!" Squall called down to the three of them.  
  
"All right! Finally!" They could hear Anubis saying in the backround.  
  
"Baka." Shu'ten said back.  
  
**WHAM***  
  
**WHACK**  
  
*WHANG*  
  
"ITAI!"  
  
"MAD KAOSU!"  
  
"RUN!"  
  
"Oh boy….next scene…PLEASE!" Nokosu moaned again.  
  
"ACK! HELP HELP HELPHELPHELPHELP MEEEEEEH!" Ryo came running in,   
hands on his head, an angry Kaosu trying to whack him over the head with his ancients   
staff.  
  
Nokosu jumped off of her perch behind the camera, tripped Kaosu, sat on his stomach,   
took Jun's plastic hammer and beat Kaosu silly with it, and returned to the camera in   
under 30 seconds.  
  
All stare at her.  
  
"What? You've never seen a pissed Galbadian before? Geez, people." Nokosu settled   
herself back into her seat.  
  
"Um…..Scene 4! Action!" Zell called out as Suiki fell out of her chair for the millionth   
time.  
  
~*~  
  
"Um……wait! I need some clothes! There is NO WAY I am going without some   
clothes." Sai stood behind a cardboard tree, peeking out.  
  
"Um…I am Scuttle! The annoying seabird! Mwee hee hee!" Jun came running onto the   
scene, like a phycopathic feather duster.  
  
"GET ME SOME CLOTHES YOU LITTLE TWERP!" Sai yelled at the boy.  
  
"NO! You can stay nakee! The prince is coming! Mwee hee hee!" Jun ran around the   
stage several times.  
  
"You little jackass!" Grabbing Jun by the collar, Sai pulled him behind the tree.  
  
Jun came running out in little teddy bare boxers.  
  
Sai came out wearing a dress made of feathers.  
  
"This is going to be so damned screwed…." Zell said for the fiftieth time that day.  
  
"Um…..what do I do now?" Sai hissed to Suiki.  
  
"Wait for Ryo." She hissed back.  
  
"Okay. RYO RYO RYO!" Sai called loudly. Stumbling noises and cursing could be   
heard.  
  
Ryo came in riding on Byakuen.  
  
"WHOA! KITTY! I mean MAX! STOP!" Ryo was being thrown all over the place, by a   
bucking tiger.  
  
"Stop it you mangy alley cat before I shove my trident up your-meep!" Sai stopped his   
ranting when Suiki appeared before him, holding her directors chair which somehow   
magically came to her when she needed it.  
  
"Okay…just get it over with, koi?" Suiki said, breathing REALLY hard.  
  
"Eep. Yeah. Right." Sai snapped right out of his bad mood.  
  
The rest of the movie went well. There were only five costume mix ups, two bomb   
incidents, a mauling by Byakuen, Suiki's chair thrown four more times, and a huge   
assortment of music mixes in the movie, thanks to Squall.  
  
~*~  
  
Last scene….  
  
"THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL AM I GOING TO KISS RYO!" Sai yelled, wearing a   
white wedding dress.  
  
The rest of the cast snickered.  
  
"I AM NOT KISSING HIM EITHER!" Ryo shouted, wearing a tuxedo.  
  
"I have a solution." Suiki ran off, yelling for Rinoa.  
  
Five minutes later, she came back, wearing a black wig and tuxedo.  
  
"Kay..Ryo, I'm you're stunt double. I'll kiss Sai and end this movie." Suiki pushed Ryo   
out of the way.   
  
Sai smiled and the two kissed.  
  
……..  
…….  
…….  
  
"Okay! End of movie here!" Zell shouted into the megaphone.  
  
"Sheesh…don't they get enough of that on dates?" Squall muttered coming out of the   
sound booth.  
  
"Anyway…..End of THAT movie." Everyone went home….except Sai and Suiki….still   
on stage….o_o.  
  
~*~Owari for that movie~*~  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Kay guys. You'd better review, cause if you don't I'll just take this story off and I   
won't do 'Superstar' next. It has some help from GW. That one is the one I'm looking   
forward too. So please REVIEW! PLEASE!  
  
StingRaye'  
  



End file.
